


Another Good Glass

by Author404



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, James' Watch, M/M, Sentimental, Suicidal Thoughts, arthur's an asshole, post James' death, roxy morton is caring af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author404/pseuds/Author404
Summary: James Lancelot is dead.*TRIGGER WARNING FOR THOUGHTS OF SUICIDE*





	Another Good Glass

**Author's Note:**

> HAHhahahahha Im SAD STILLLLLL

Agent Percival looked at the report. He dropped his wine glass. It cracked onto the floor but he didn’t care. All that mattered was James. Percy ran his hand through his hair and sniffed wetly. 

“Thank you for the report, Arthur.” He tried to control his breathing and clutched the file tighter with sweaty palms. 

“Are you alright, Agent?” Arthur stared blankly. No, no he wasn’t.

“Yes, I’m fine.” Percival remembered James’ voice reassuring him that it would be fine. In and out, he said. In and out. Percival stepped over the broken glass when he weakly strode to the door. 

“Percy.”

“Don’t call me that.” He snapped without looking at Arthur. His voice was weak. There was a second of silence. 

“Percival.” Did he want him to pick up the glass? He just wanted to be alone. He couldn’t let anyone see him like this. So vulnerable. “James-” He winced at Arthur saying his name. “-wanted to give you this.” What? He turned back around. 

Arthur was holding a gold watch. Faux gold, of course. James had as much a good taste in watches as he did in suits. Obnoxiously yellow. Percival took the watch with shaky hands. He tucked it into his breast pocket. When he left the dining room, he heard Arthur mumble “Another good glass, another good man.”

Did Arthur think of them as objects? As pawns? 

When Percy got home to his apartment it was dark. He wasted no time going straight to the cellar. James made him quit but he didn’t know how to throw it out. Percy grabbed a bottle of bourbon from a worn crate. He lugged himself up the stairs. And up the stairs. And up the stairs. And he opened the door to his roof.

Percival sat on the cold tiles and stared at the moon. He twisted the bottle cap off with his teeth and threw it into the cold night air. Percy took a swig and felt a humid wave of tears come over him. He didn’t stop them. The only witnesses were the stars. 

By the time he had emptied the bottle, he had emptied his eyes. Percy flung the bottle to the ground, watching it crack on the concrete. What would happen if he jumped? Would he crack like that or just splatter? Percy slid closer to the edge of his roof when someone shouted his name. 

“Uncle Percy!” He snapped his head up, looking for the source with blurry eyes. 

“Wha?” His niece, Roxy (as she preferred to be called) ran across the street with a worried face. “Wha’d’ou want, Roxy?” He slurred, watching her under his eyes. 

“Uncle, get down!” Percy instinctively ducked. Were they under fire? He heard Roxy unlock the front door. Was she breaking in? That’s illegal. “By order of the Queen, stop!” He shouted to open air. 

Before he knew it, Roxy was dragging him back into his home. He whined. She was strong. A good candidate for the inevitable. Arthur wouldn’t mourn. Percy cried out when he was thrown onto his bed. 

“Uncle.” He swung his head to look at her. “Go to sleep.” Sleep. Sleep sounded good. Percy passed out before he knew it. 

 

Percy had a dreamless sleep. A dreamless sleep and a throbbing headache. He had always been a lightweight. James didn’t like him drinking, what did they do yes- 

Oh. 

Percy saw the watch on his bedside table. It was next to a glass of water and a few aspirins. 

“Uncle.” 

Percy turned over and saw his niece staring at him with concerned eyes. They were red. Percy tried to turn back over when Roxy tugged at his shoulder. He groaned and rubbed his head. “What?” Ow. His own voice hurt. 

“I’m sorry.” She put a hand on his shoulder. He let her. Percy sniffled after a moment and got up. He felt his socks touch carpet. Roxy must’ve taken off his shoes. She was thoughtful, strong enough to throw him into bed while drunk, and emotionally aware. 

“Roxy.” He grabbed James' watch from the table and slipped it onto his wrist, discarding his own watch in the drawer. “How would you like a job offer?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi i love roxy morton very much 
> 
> comment, subscribe, request!
> 
> \- faye


End file.
